Super Smash Bros. Ultimate
|genere = Picchiaduro |età = |disponibilità = |controller = |predecessore = Super Smash Bros. per Nintendo 3DS / Wii U (2014) }} Super Smash Bros. Ultimate è un nuovo titolo della serie Super Smash Bros. in arrivo per Nintendo Switch. È stato annunciato per la prima volta nel Nintendo Direct dell'8 marzo 2018, e verrà rilasciato il 7 dicembre 2018. Trama Vedi La Stella della Speranza. Molto tempo è passato dalla sconfitta di Tabuu, quando d'improvviso, nel cielo iniziano ad apparire una miriade di Master Hand e una strana creatura composta da ali lucenti di nome Kiaran, che inizia ad assorbire i Master Core dei Master Hand diventando sempre più gigantesca. I diversi lottatori dell'Universo Smash si riuniscono su una scogliera per indagare a fondo sul fatto. Sebbene tutti si preparino alla battaglia, Shulk prevede che da Kiaran partiranno dei tentacoli di luce che polverizzeranno i presenti e intima a tutti di scappare. Kiaran attacca e prende uno ad uno ogni lottatore: c'è chi prova a difendersi, chi prova a nascondersi, chi prova a contrattaccare, chi prova a scappare e chi, in preda al panico, non riesce a fare nulla, ma tutti vengono colpiti e apparentemente polverizzati... anche i Trofei, gli Assistenti i Boss e le comparse degli scenari vengono ghermiti da Kiaran. Solo Kirby, a bordo della Stella Warp, riesce a scappare in tempo nell'iperspazio. Anche senza Kirby, Kiaran inizia ad espandere la sua potenza oltre l'Universo Smash anche gli altri universi: il Mondo dei Funghi, il Mondo Reale, Hyrule, Zebes... nessuno viene risparmiato. Quando Kirby esce dall'iperspazio, si ritrova nell'abituale canyon dove si allenava con i suoi compagni nel precedente capitolo, ma quando alza lo sguardo vede il Mondo della Luce: un regno composto da tutti i mondi dei lottatori dell'Universo Smash fusi assieme. Vedendo in lontananza Kiaran, Kirby parte a sconfiggerla, ma non sa che i suoi amici sono stati privati del loro spirito e scambiato con quello di un altro e che sono sulle sue tracce per fermarlo. Personaggi Tutti i lottatori apparsi nei titoli precedenti della serie sono presenti nel gioco. I nuovi lottatori sono invece gli Inkling da Splatoon, Ridley da Metroid, Simon Belmont da Castlevania, King K. Rool da Donkey Kong Country, Fuffi da Animal Crossing e Incineroar da Pokémon. È stato, inoltre, aggiunto anche il personaggio ε (echo): ossia il personaggio clone fuso con l'originale, quasi similmente ai costumi alternativi. Tali personaggi sono Samus Oscura (nuovo personaggio) per Samus Aran, Daisy (nuovo personaggio) per Peach, Lucina per Marth, Chrom (nuovo personaggio) per Roy Eliwood (e Ike), Pit Oscuro per Pit, Ken Masters (nuovo personaggio) per Ryu e Richter Belmont (nuovo personaggio) per Simon Belmont. Sono stati confermati dei pacchetti DLC composti ognuno da cinque personaggi, con rispettivi scenari e canzoni e costumi per i Mii per coloro che non ce l'hanno fatta. Fin'ora sono stati confermati la Pianta Piranha da Super Mario, Joker da Persona 5, L'Eroe da Dragon Quest e Banjo e Kazooie da Banjo & Kazooie. Lottatori Base MarioUltimate.png|1 - Mario DKUltimate.png|2 - Donkey Kong LinkUltimate.png|3 - Link SamusUltimate.png|4 - Samus SamusOscuraU.png|4ε - Samus Oscura YoshiUltimate.png|5 - Yoshi KirbyUltimate.png|6 - Kirby FoxUltimate.png|7 - Fox McCloud PikachuUltimate.png|8 - Pikachu LuigiUltimate.png|9 - Luigi Ness SSBU.png|10 - Ness CaptainFalconUltimate.png|11 - Captain Falcon JigglypuffUltimate.png|12 - Jigglypuff Peach SSBU.png|13 - Peach DaisyUltimate.png|13ε - Daisy BowserUltimate.png|14 - Bowser IceClimbersUltimate.png|15 - Ice Climbers Zelda Ultimate.png|16 - Zelda SheikUltimate.png|17 - Sheik Dr. Mario ultimate.png|18 - Dr. Mario PichuUltimate.png|19 - Pichu FalcoUltimate.png|20 - Falco MarthUltimate.png|21 - Marth LucinaUltimate.png|21ε - Lucina LinkBambinoUltimate.png|22 - Link Bambino GanondorfUltimate.png|23 - Ganondorf MewtwoUltimate.png|24 - Mewtwo RoyUltimate.png|25 - Roy Eliwood ChromU.png|25ε - Chrom Mr Game & Watch Ultimate.png|26 - Mr. Game & Watch MetaKnight Ultimate.png|27 - Meta Knight (Galacta Knight, Meta Knight Nero) PitUltimate.png|28 - Pit PitoscuroUltimate.png|28ε - Pit oscuro SamusTutaZeroUltimate.png|29 - Samus Tuta Zero WarioUltimate.png|30 - Wario SnakeUltimate.png|31 - Solid Snake IkeUltimate.png|32 - Ike Allenatore di Pokémon Ultimate.png|33/34/35 - Allenatore di Pokémon (Allenatrice di Pokémon) SquirtleUltimate.png|33 - Allenatore di Pokémon (Squirtle) IvysaurUltimate.png|34 - Allenatore di Pokémon (Ivysaur) CharizardUltimate.png|35 - Allenatore di Pokémon (Charizard) DiddyUltimate.png|36 - Diddy Kong Lucas SSBU.png|37 - Lucas SonicUltimate.png|38 - Sonic DededeUltimate.png|39 - King Dedede OlimarUltimate.png|40 - Olimar (e Alph) LucarioUltimate.png|41 - Lucario ROB Ultimate.png|42 - R.O.B. LinkCartone Ultimate.png|43 - Link Cartone WolfUltimate.png|44 - Wolf O'Donnell Abitante SSBU.png|45 - Abitante Mega Man Ultimate.png|46 - Mega Man Trainer Wii Fit Ultimate.png|47 - Trainer di Wii Fit Rosalinda Ultimate.png|48 - Rosalinda & Sfavillotto Little Mac Ultimate.png|19 - Little Mac Greninja Ultimate.png|50 - Greninja Lottatore Mii Ultimate.png|51 - Lottatore Mii Spadaccino Mii Ultimate.png|52 - Spadaccino Mii Fuciliere Mii Ultimate.png|53 - Fuciliere Mii Palutena Ultimate.png|54 - Palutena Pac Man Ultimate.png|55 - PAC-MAN Daraen Ultimate.png|56 - Daraen Shulk Ultimate.png|57 - Shulk Bowser Jr. SSBU.png|58 - Bowser Jr. (Bowserotti) DuoDuckHunt Ultimate.png|59 - Duo Duck Hunt Ryu Ultimate.png|60 - Ryu KenU.png|60ε - Ken Masters Cloud Ultimate.png|61 - Cloud Strife Corrin Ultimate.png|62 - Corrin BayonettaUltimate.png|63 - Bayonetta UltimateInkling.png|64 - Inkling Ridley5.png|65 - Ridley SBelmontU.png|66 - Simon Belmont RBelmontU.png|66ε - Richter Belmont KRoolU.png|67 - King K. Rool FuffiU.png|68 - Fuffi Incineroar.png|69 - Incineroar Lottatori DLC PiantaPiranhaU.png|70 - Pianta Piranha JokerU.png|71 - Joker Elven.png|72 - L'Eroe BanjoKazooie.jpg|73 - Banjo & Kazooie TerryU.png|74 - Terry Bogard BylethU.png|75 - Byleth Spiriti Vedi Spirito. Gli Spiriti sono i sostituiti degli Adesivi di Super Smash Bros. Brawl e dei trofei dei precedenti capitoli. Non sono altro che l'essenza del trofeo/assistente/boss/personaggio presenti nel gioco, una specie di anima. Gli spiriti sono anche i sostituti degli Eventi dei precedenti capitoli, fondendosi con un loro simile per simularli nel gioco: un esempio è il Recluso di Zelda che si impossessa di un gigantesco King K. Rool nero, protetto da Ghiraim. Trofei Assistenti Sono stati confermati 59 Trofei Assistenti. Alcuni Assistenti possono subire un KO (anche da parte dell'evocatore), in corsivo sono segnati coloro che lo possono subire (fin'ora conosciuti). Vecchi * Andross * Ashley * ''Brillania'' * Categnaccio * ''Cervello Madre'' * ''Color TV-Game 15'' * Demone * ''Dillon'' * Dr. Kawashima * Dr. Wright * Fantasmi (Blinky, Pinky, Inky, Clyde) * ''Ghiraim'' * ''Isaac'' * Jeff Andonuts * ''Knuckle Joe'' * Lyn * Mago Incubo * ''Martelkoopa'' * Metroid * Midna * Nintendogs * Principe di Sablé * Riki * ''Samurai Goroh'' * Shadow the Hedgehog * Sheriff * Skull Kid * Starfy * Starman * ''Takamaru'' * ''Waluigi'' Nuovi * Akira Yuki * ''Alucard'' * Bomberman * ''Capsula del Dr. Wily'' * ''Cavaliere Nero'' * Coniglietto della Sala Giochi * Cuoco Kawasaki * ''Gray Fox'' * ''Guile'' * Insetti e Mano * Klap Trap * ''Knuckles the Echidna'' * ''Krystal'' * Leo * Luna * Nikki * ''Rathalos'' * Remo * Rodin * Sea Sirens * ''Shovel Knight'' * ''Spring Man'' * ''Sukapon'' * Tiki * Twomp * Vermentilla Squamata * Yuri Kozukata * Zero Pokémon Nuovi * Abra * Bewear * Ditto * Exeggutor di Alola * Lunala * Marshadow * Mimikyu * Pyukumuku * Raichu di Alola * Solgaleo * Togedemaru * Vulpix * Vulpix di Alola Vecchi * Abomasnow * Bellossom * Chespin * Darkrai * Deoxys * Electrode * Eevee * Entei * Giratina * Goldeen * Kyogre * Latias e Latios * Meowth * Metagross * Mew * Palkia * Scizor * Snorlax * Staryu * Suicune * Xerneas * Zoroark Strumenti Nuovi * Bastone * Bomber * Buco Nero * Campo Curativo * Falce della Morte * Fungo Malvagio Vagante * Lama Letale * Maxistella Lancio * Palla Magica * Pistola Banana * Raggio Rabbioso * Sfera della Salute * Sfera Smash Finta Vecchi * Alveare * Attacco a Vite * Bacchetta di Lip * Bandiera Speciale * Barile * Barra infuocata * Blocco POW * Bob-omba * Bomba di Prossimità * Bomba Hocotate * Bomba Radioguidata * Bomba X * Boomerang * Bottiglia della Fata * Buccia di Banana * Capsula * Cassa * Cassa Esplosiva * Cassa Mobile * Cibo * Coccò * Cronometro * Curry Superpiccante * Erba * Fiore di Fuoco * Fulmine * Fungo Avvelenato * Galaga Boss * Giara Magica * Guscio spinoso * Guscio Verde * Jet Pack * Martello * Martello d'Oro * Master Ball * Mazza da Fuoricampo * Mazza Minerale * Medaglia Franklin * Mr. Saturn * Nintendo Scope * Noce Deku * Occhio Mortale * Orecchie da Coniglio * Pallone da Calcio * Pallottolo Bill * Parti del Dragoon * Parti dell'Aurora * Pistola a raggi * Pistola Banana * Poké Ball * Pomodoro Maxim * Portacuori * Pungifix * Radiomina * Respingente * Sacco da Allenamento * Scarabeo * Scatola ! * Scettro Stella * Scudo Posteriore * Sfera Festa * Sfera Fumogena * Sfera Smash * Sfavillo * Spada Laser * Steel Driver * Stella Warp * Super Fungo * Super Scope * Super Stella * Superfoglia * Surgelino * Trappola * Trivella * Trofeo Assistente * Vischiobomba Scenari Sono stati confermati (al momento) 105 scenari nel gioco, attualmente se ne conoscono solo 103, quasi tutti provenienti dai precedenti capitoli. Ognuno di loro può avere la forme de Le rovine ed Omega (Destinazione Finale). Nuovi DraculasCastle.jpg|Castello di Dracula Municipio di New Donk City SSBU.png|Municipio di New Donk City Torri Cittadine.jpg|Torri cittadine Torre delle origini.jpg|Torre delle origini Super Smash Bros. CastelloHryuleU.png|Castello di Hyrule DestinazioneFinaleU.jpg|Destinazione Finale DreamlandU.png|Dream Land GiunglaKongoU.png|Giungla Kongo AlberoFelicitàU.png|Grande Albero della Felicità CastelloPeachU.png|Il Castello di Peach RovineUltimate.png|Le Rovine regnoFunghiU.png|Regno dei Funghi Zafferanpoli SSBU.jpg|Zafferanopoli Super Smash Bros. Melee * Big Blue * Brinstar * Cascate Kongo * Il Cammino Arcobaleno * Castello della Principessa Peach * Corneria * Fontana dei sogni * Fourside * Grande Baia * Regno dei Funghi II * Il tempio * L'Isola Yoshi (Melee) * La capanna nella giungla * La verde aiuola * Lo Stadio Pokémon * Onett * Le profondità di Brinstar * Venom * Yoshi's Story Super Smash Bros. Brawl * 75m * Delfinia (scenario)Delfinia * Hanenbow * Il Castello Assediato * Il Palazzo di Luigi * Il Pianeta Remoto * Il Ponte di Oldin * Il Regno Celeste * Il Regno Fungoso * Il Sistema Lylat * L'Isola di Shadow Moses * L'Isola Yoshi (Brawl) * La Cima * La Fregata Orpheon * La Halberd * La Nave dei Pirati * Lo Stadio Pokémon 2 * Mario Bros. * New Pork City * Norfair * Ottotornante * Port Town * Smash Village * Vetta Lancia * WarioWare Inc. * Zona Green Hill Super Smash Bros. per Nintendo 3DS e Wii U * Castello del Dr. Wily * Duck Hunt * Il ring * Le Rovine XL * Midgar * Piana di Gaur * Super Mario Maker * Suzaku Castle * Torre dell'orologio di Umbra Super Smash Bros. per Nintendo 3DS * 3D Land * Arena Ferox * Balloon Fight * Dream Land GB * Foresta Zero * Isola di Tortimer * Lega Pokémon di Unima * Libera Mii * Magicant * Mute City SNES * Paper Mario * Pascoli Dorati * PictoChat 2 * Salotto * Tomodachi Life * Torre Prisma * Treno degli Spiriti * Valle Gerudo Super Smash Bros. per Wii U * Arcipelago di Wuhu * Arena * Campagna e città * Gamer * Il Circuito di Mario * La Grande Offensiva Speleologica * La Zona Bidimensionale X * Lega Pokémon di Kalos * Mario Galaxy * Oltrenuvola * PAC-LAND * Palestra Wii Fit * Pilotwings * Regno dei Funghi U * Serra speranza * Tempio di Palutena * Wrecking Crew * Zona Windy Hill Boss * Giga Bowser, da Super Smash Bros. Melee (si combatte nella Destinazione Finale) * Ganon, da The Legend of Zelda (si combatte nelle Rovine del Castello di Ganon) * Dracula, da Castlevania (si combatte nel Castello di Dracula) * Rathalos, da Monster Hunter (si combatte nella Steppa Ancestrale) * Mark, da Kirby (si combatte sulla Luna del Pianeta Pop) * Galleom, da Super Smash Bros. Brawl (si combatte a L'Isola di Shadow Moses) * Master Hand e Crazy Hand (Si combattono, principalmente, alla Destinazione Finale) * Kiaran e Teneber (Boss Finali) Novità Cambiamenti ai personaggi Vestiario/Aspetto Un design degno di nota è sicuramente dato dai vestiti degli Smasher. * Mario ora non ha più diverse colorazioni del suo completo standard ma ha dei costumi derivanti da Odyssey (di cui sappiamo solo l'abito matrimoniale e il completo da costruttore) ed è anche accompagnato da Cappy (ma è solo decorativo). * Altri personaggi hanno nuovi vestiti come Link, che ha sia la Tunica del Campione (da Breath of the Wild) che la Tunica Terre Selvagge (che si basa sul primo gioco di Zelda, con tanto di capelli castani). * Ganondorf, che non avendo apparizione (da Gerudo/umano) nel titolo per Switch, ha l'aspetto di Ocarina of Time. * Zelda, che non avendo un ruolo da combattente in Breath of the Wild, ha ora l'aspetto più fanciullesco di A Link to the Past/''A Link's between Worlds''. * Ike possiede sia l'aspetto da giovane che da adulto (apparsi l'uno in Brawl e l'altro del seguito) con tanto di doppiaggio diverso a seconda dell'età. *L'Allenatore di Pokémon (Rosso) ha anche un costume per un'allenatrice (Foglia). *Pikachu appare anche con la sua controparte femminile (distinguibile da quella maschile per la coda a cuore) e con la sua tuta da wrestler. *Fox e Wolf hanno abiti provenienti dalla loro recente apparizione in Star Fox Zero. *Cloud ha sia il costume di Final Fantasy VII e di Advent Children. *Mr. Game & Watch durante un attacco ottiene l'aspetto del personaggio su G&W che lo usava (ad esempio il colpo con l'insetticida lo vede con la faccia di Stanley). *La trasformazione in pietra di Kirby comprende anche il forziere di Breath of the Wild. *Bayonetta ha l'aspetto di entrambi i suoi giochi e il suono dell'attacco è (leggermente) diverso in base al costume. *Meta Knight ha anche due costumi alternativi di Galacta Knight e Meta Knight Nero. Migliorie tecniche *Donkey Kong (fra i tanti) ha più espressioni facciali. I Trainer di Wii Fit hanno anche un volto più umano. *L'Allenatore di Pokémon non subisce malus nel non-cambiare Pokémon e può farlo anche a mezz'aria. *Ryu, nei combattimenti uno contro uno, guarderà sempre in direzione dell'avversario come nei giochi della sua serie di appartenenza. *Samus può ricaricare il Cannone anche a mezz'aria. *Marth, Roy Eliwood e Cloud Strife sono ora doppiati in inglese. *Link bambino beve molto più velocemente il Latte Lon Lon. *Ganondorf usa la spada negli attacchi speciali. *Luigi usa il Poltergust G 00 come mezzo per afferrare sporgenze lontane e nemici. *I Mii sono ben proporzionati e hanno 12 voci disponibili. *Quando prende un colpo, il casco di Olimar si crepa, ma solo per poco tempo. *Gli attacchi di Palutena sono semplificati e l'attacco speciale è sia difensivo che offensivo. *R.O.B. ha un indicatore sul telaio che mostra quanto carburante per il volo gli rimane. *Colpi potenti come il Pugno Falcon, in combattimenti 1 contro 1, hanno un rallentatore ad effetto teatrale. *In acqua, Sonic, Charizard, Incineroar e Inkling, essendo l'acqua un loro punto debole nei loro giochi originali, subiscono danni anche in lotta. Personaggi Eco I "Personaggi Cloni" sono ora denominati Eco (ε), ora sono considerati dei personaggi simili ad altri con cui condividono un doppio slot: ad esempio Bowser Jr. e Olimar condividono lo slot con i Bowserotti e Alph come costumi alternativi, mentre Daisy sostituirà, se selezionata, l'intero slot di Peach (a quanto pare). Statistiche e Oggetti visualizzati *Abitante e Fuffi possono vedere gli oggetti in saccoccia accanto al dannometro. *Cloud e Daraen ora hanno accanto al dannometro il contatore del limite e dell'energia magica. *Shulk può ora selezionare manualmente e non casualmente la sua Tecnica Monade. *Gli Inkling possiedono, come nel gioco originale, vernice limitata che possono visualizzare accanto al dannometro. Smash Finali Diversi Smash Finali hanno avuto dei cambiamenti tecnici e più odierni. Degno di nota è sicuramente il fatto che quasi tutti gli Smash Finali non si possono controllare: sono solo delle animazioni corte che permettono al giocatore di tornare subito in battaglia. I pochi che sono controllati sono solo per quando c'è da colpire qualcuno con un mirino, come per esempio per lo Smash Finale di Bowser. * Ad esempio, lo Smash Finale di Ganondorf non lo trasforma più in Ganon di Twilight Princess ma in quello di Ocarina of Time. * Solo Link Cartone mantiene lo Smash di Triforza, mentre gli altri suoi simili ottengono uno Smash Finale diverso: Link possiede ora l'Arco Ancestrale e Zelda il Sigillo della Saggezza. *Mega Man ora è accompagnato anche da Bass e Proto Man, altri personaggi hanno altri compagni dai giochi originali che gli accompagnano negli Smash finali come Ness che è accompagnato da Paula e Poo, Lucas da Kumatora e Boney e Shulk ha anche Fiora al suo fianco. *Fox, Falco e Wolf non hanno più il Landmaster, ma le loro originali formazioni con le loro navette. *King Dedede diventa Dedede Mascherato e usa dei missili e il martello jet all'interno di una gabbia da combattimento. *Giga Bowser ha un comportamento simile al Mega Bowser della serie di ''Yoshi's Island''. *Sonic, Diddy Kong e PAC-MAN hanno uno Smash Finale più veloce che li vede scorrere velocemente per lo schermo. *Pit sostituisce i tre tesori sacri con la Biga del Fulmine. *Samus Tuta Zero non colpisce con la sua navetta ma dalla sua navetta con la Tuta Energia. *Wario-Man trascina l'avversario in un vortice di botte e peti e non lo si può controllare. *Donkey Kong e Giga Mac nello Smash finale rilasciano una scarica di pugni sul posto (DK fa riferimento a ''Donkey Kong: Jungle Beat''). *Con Chrom tra i lottatori, lo Smash Finale di Daraen rimane invariato, ma Chrom pare avere uno dei costumi alternativi non usato da/dai Chrom che combattono contro Daraen. Nuove Regole e Modalità * È possibile giocare sia alla modalità danno o alla modalità Energia negli scontri standard. * In base alla scelta impostata, si può far sì che lo Scenario scelto venga proposto dal perdente della precedente partita o che si vada in ordine di scelta e così via. * Durante uno Scontro Decisivo, la schermata diventa sempre più piccola, evitando lunghi inseguimenti. * Barra Smash Finale: Similmente ai giochi picchiaduro, tipo Street Fighter, se attivata, per ogni colpo subito od inflitto, il personaggio acquisirà tanta energia da compiere uno Smash Finale meno potente sugli avversari. Logicamente, si potrà attivare uno Smash Finale alla volta. * Smash di Gruppo: Similmente all'Emissario del Subspazio, i giocatori potranno scegliere 3 o 5 lottatori che diminuiscono dopo la sconfitta di uno. * Modalità Torneo: Oltre al torneo online, adesso c'è il torneo offline. Le modalità di scontro vengono scelte al momento. * Mischia Totale: Dopo un incontro, i personaggi selezionati precedentemente non saranno più utilizzabili. * Modalità Allenamento: Lo scenario dell'allenamento è un ciclo continuo formato da due strutture simili a Le Rovine e la Destinazione Finale. Sono presenti anche diverse misure per misurare quanto in alto salto un personaggio e addirittura a quale distanza un avversario può essere lanciato in base al danno. * Modalità Classica: la classica modalità Classica ritorna uguale ai suoi vecchi tempi, il personaggio (o i personaggi) affrontano una serie di avversari in scenari prestabiliti. * Gli Scenari possono avere, oltre alla forma Omega, anche la forma Le Rovine. * Si possono disattivare gli ostacoli di uno scenario, come Yellow Devil. * Cambio di Scenario: si possono selezionare per una partita due scenari che, al tempo prestabilito, cambieranno da uno all'altro. * Modalità Spiriti: similmente agli adesivi di Brawl, i personaggi si possono allenare per potenziare tale spirito e, come negli eventi, gli Spiriti creeranno alcune situazioni in cui cimentarsi. * La Stella della Speranza: il "spirituale" seguito de L'Emissario del Subspazio. Nuove tecniche Sono state aggiunte nuove tecniche. * Scudo perfetto: se rilasciato il pulsante dello scudo, questi sparirà dopo l'attacco dell'avversario e non nello stesso momento che non si fa pressione sul pulsante. * Schivate a mezz'aria: il giocatore può schivare in aria, ma le troppe schivate non migliorano la difesa. * Attacchi su scala. * C'è la possibilità di usare il tasto basso in qualunque momento. * Nelle partite a tempo, il giocatore in testa, in alcuni momenti, brillerà. Controller GameCube e amiibo Come nel predecessori, il Controller del Nintendo GameCube potrà essere usato. Ogni amiibo di ogni personaggio giocante e di qualsiasi versione potrà essere usato come nel suo predecessore. Galleria SuperSmashBrosUltimate-logo.jpg|Logo del gioco SuperSmashBrosUltimate-logoJP.jpg|Logo giapponese SuperSmashBrosUltimate-copertina.jpg|Copertina del gioco intera Tutti sono qua.png|Prima artwork di gruppo, usata durante la presentazione del E3 del Luglio 2018 Curiosità *Sulla cover tedesca, Yoshi è stato rimosso per dare spazio alla valutazione USK in basso a sinistra. Mentre Pikachu, è stato piazzato più in basso di Yoshi, a causa della sua maggiore popolarità. Nomi in altre lingue fr:Super Smash Bros. Ultimate de:Super Smash Bros. Ultimate en:Super Smash Bros. Ultimate es:Super Smash Bros. Ultimate pt-br:Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Categoria:Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Categoria:Giochi per Nintendo Switch Categoria:Giochi del 2018